


Life blood

by rubyxdiamond20



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya stark/ Gendry waters family, Essos, F/M, Family, Gendrya baby, Kings Landing, Parents Arya and Gendry, Stormsend, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyxdiamond20/pseuds/rubyxdiamond20
Summary: In an alternative ending inspired by the show, Arya never leaves Westeros and characters fates are changed. I don’t own any of these characters, I’m simply just putting my own spin on the ending and seeing how it turns out.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 78
Kudos: 130





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any comments below :)

As they stood in the throne room of the red keep, a sense of disbelief was felt by all. Jamie Lannister turned around to face them all, Widows Wail covered in a slick red coating. Curious eyes followed the swords direction meeting it’s victim. Her golden hair instantly recognisable anywhere in the seven kingdoms. Cersei Lannister. The Kingslayer dropped his sword, letting it clang off the steps leading to the throne. Darting past the others, eyes focused on the door. A careful observer could notice the beads of water forming in his eyes. Brienne of Tarth followed, sheathing her sword at once. The great door opened then shut and opened and shut.

Jon Snow stepped forward, ascended the steps and took the crown off the dead Queens head. He turned it around in his hands wondering what all the blood shed had been worth. Turning to face his men, he locked eyes with Arya, whose grey Stark eyes stared back at him.   
Orders were given, the keep was cleaned and bodies were buried.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya reached the banqueting hall just in time. This was the third time in as many days that she was late for dinner. This was her last full meal for a while so she needed to eat well.

She chose a set beside Gendry, who had spent the last few days smithing. She could smell the smoke off him. She thought some of the others might complain but no one did.

” Arya, Gendry I hope you will enjoy heading to the Stormlands. Gendry I’m sure you and Arya have packed what you need?” Jon asked from the head of the table. 

”Indeed your grace, we have, we set forth at first light in the morn” Gendry replied, turning to smile at Arya, who barely smiled back. 

”As a thank you for your bravery during these past few weeks, I grant you the leave of fifty and ten men, who Shall help you revive Stormsend to its former glory.” Jon announced, waiting Arya for any sign of a response, again Gendry spoke.

”Thank you, your grace, it would be an honour to restore Stormsend. We both appreciate your gesture”

Arya remained quiet as she always did at mealtimes. Soon enough dinner was over and they began to leave the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie and Brienne exchanges battles stories while laughing every few minutes, smiling at each other. Arya wondered through the vast castle, stumbling upon the room she learned to fight in years ago. She stood staring at the steps where Syrio Forel had been murdered by the Lannister guards, moments before telling her to go.

She sensed footsteps behind her and turned around, her right hand reaching for Needle to be sure. She needn’t have worried, it was only Gendry.

”You don’t have to come with me you could stay here, help Jon find his footing or you could go to Winterfell, help Sansa run the place” he stood beside her, following her gaze to the steps.

”No here’s nothing for me here or up North, I’ve never been to Stormsend. Jon has already flung his kingly footing. Sansa and I are like to kill each other should we stay together much longer” Arya replied nonchantly.

Gendry knew better than to press her for details. Years ago she wouldn’t stay quiet for a minute nearly getting them caught by guards.

”Arya is something wrong you are quieter than usual?” he asked, tone heavy with concern.

”I’m waiting to get on the road, just being here makes me sick. My father was murder here and my sister tortured. How could I enjoy being here?! I need to leave this place. Sunrise can’t come soon enough” she replied before Turning and leaving the room.

Gendry stared after her. He knew she had been acting strangely. This place really was getting to her.


	4. Chapter 4

“Be well Arya, should you need anything send a Raven,take care” John whispered in her ear as they embraced for the final time. She drew back from the embrace and saw the Hound standing behind her.

“You come to see me off too?” She questioned.

“ I’m coming with you Arya, you need an experienced fighter” he replied regretting the last part.

“What! You know I can take care of myself!” She snapped back, the realising he had her best interests at heart. He did after all save her life at the battle of Winterfell.

“I suppose you can come along then,thank you” she replied, seeing a smile pull at the end of his mouth. 

They all mounted their horses. 

“Goodbye John, may the Gods be good and kind to you. Thank you for the hospitality you have shown us all over these past few weeks” she said commandingly. John smiled then nodded his head, he turned to enter the keep. 

“Ready M’lady?” Gendry asked as they turned their horses.

“Don’t call me that.” Then she smiled and they set off for the Stormlands.


	5. Chapter 5

“Arya, what’s wrong? This is the third time we have had to stop today, yesterday we stopped twice. I need to get you to a master something is wrong” Gendry pondered, rubbing circles on the small of her back as she heaved. 

“It must have been the rabbit, that’s all I had, I’m sorry I know you are eager to get there” Arya muttered quietly, rising to her feet. She felt bad that she had delayed them. She hadn’t been feeling herself in quiet some time now. She has traveled on horse back a hundred times and across the narrow sea. None of that compared to the sickness she felt now. 

“It’s alright Arya, we have a while to get there. I’m not mad, the men are starting to get fed up stopping. Soon they will start asking to go to a tavern. I want to keep them focused” Gendry replied, putting his arm around her small shoulders. 

“Thank you” , she muttered as they reached the campsite.

“Feelin better Stark?” a gruff voice behind her questioned. 

“Better than before, yeah” she replied as she hopped back on her horse.


	6. Chapter 6

They continued in late in the evening to make up for the lost time. Arya still did not feel well. Her vision swayed with her horses movement. Her stomach turning, her head aching. She touched her forehead, burning hot.

“M’lady, should we stop here, you look rather pale?” She focused on the voice to bring her back and looked across to one of the young men who had ridden up beside her.

“M’lady, I think it’s best we stop, you really don’t look well.” He voiced 

Everything but her moved dazzyingly fast. Arya felt the reins slip from her grip.

“Stop, stop, she’s not well!!” The young man shouted as he watched Arya fall of her hourse. Arya felt the falling sensation but she didn’t mind, her dizzy spell had gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments

“M’lord she’s not waking up, what should we do, it’s been hours. She must have hit her head”.

A cold stinging to her head caused Arya’s eyes to flutter open. Her hand flew to her head, she let out a groan.

“M’lord she’s awake”.

Arya opened her eyes fully to see a worried Gendry and most of their men gazing down at her. Gendry knelt beside her asking if she could sit up. She sat up and winced.

“Let me stand Gendry, I’m fine” Arya protested. No sooner had she stood up than Gendry had fought her.

“We will camp here for the remainder of the night, we have travelled hard these past few days. We are in need of rest”, Gendry announces sounding like a proper lord.

Part of Arya was glad, she had never felt worse. She sat on the ground watching the men set up camp. Gendry pitched their tent, then he looked at her, she looked back at him.

“ First thing we are doing when we get to Stormsend is getting you to a maester, I don’t want to hear any protest”Gendry said, helping her up from the ground.

“I’m not going to fight you, I can’t”, Arya replied, eyes downward holding on to Gendry.

“I’ve been stabbed and beaten and whipped and I’ve never felt so unwell. I hate being like this” Arya sniffled.

“I know that’s what I love about you, you are so resilient, you are strong Arya. Everyone thinks you are a hero after killing the night king. They have written songs and sonnets about you. It’s all Over the seven kingdoms. Mothers have named their babes after you, you’ll be.....” he froze, looking at her.

“What Gendry?” Arya replied 

“What’s wrong?” she searched his face for some explanation.

“That night in the crypt, we, I.... gods we slept together Arya” grabbing her hands and bringing them to him “we both knew what could happen, but we thought we would be dead the next day” Arya had never seen Gendry so quiet, so scared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments. Some triggers related to pregnancy in this chapter, if you are uncomfortable with this do not read it.

Slowly she spoke, “My moons blood is late, I thought it was due to everything that has happened over the past month. Gendry we have to find an alchemist on the morrow, the men can go to a brothel, I don’t care. I can’t do this Gendry!” 

“Arya stop! An alchemist! No Arya please, we can deal with it. I promise you. I’ll protect you both” Gendry begged desperately. 

Arya shifted here gaze to the floor of their tent. “It would be a bastard, you wish to bring a child up like this? Like how you grew up?! Remember how they treated you Gendry, Jon was treated horribly even by my own mother. I can’t do this Gendry” Arya replied adamantly. 

“I’ll ask Jon to legitimise it, soon as it’s born. That’s what kings do. He above all knows what it’s like. I haven’t forgotten you know, all the name calling, the abuse. I remember it like it was yesterday” Gendry replied cupping Aryas face in his hands.

“I’m sorry that was rude of me I didn’t mean to offend you”, Arya spoke bringing her hands do Gendrys hands. 

“ we won’t go. I can’t do this to you.This child deserves a father and After all you’ve been through, you’ll get to give this child what you never had as a child. We shall ask Jon by writ, we should get some sleep” Arya replied feeling the tent start to sway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment below

A burning sensation roared in Aryas stomach. She flew from the tent but only succeeded in getting half a foot away from the camp, Gendry calling out behind her. Once again Gendry was at her side while she heaved.

“I’m ok now, they must be thinking it we have to tell them” Arya groaned while Gendry tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She turned to face him.

“Another days Ride and we will be there. We don’t need to tell them yet, not if you don’t want word getting back to your family. We will make them swear it. If it does I’ll protect you like I promised I would” Gendry assured.

“You two love birds ready to get a move on we’ve been here long enough” a gruff voice boomed behind them announcing the Hounds presence.

Facing Gendry, Arya spoke,” I want to tell them they deserve to know”

“ Tell them what?” questioned the hand puzzled.

“Men, your lord and lady have something to share with ye, listen” the Hound shouted, the men standing to attention.

Arya stepped forward and began, “ I would like to apologise to you all, I alone at the reason, you will return three Days late to your homes. I am sorry” the men looked at her patiently.

“ I think some of you might have guessed why I delayed you those three days” she reached for Gendrys hand and stepped forward.

“ I am with child” she scanned over the men’s faces waiting for rage and anger but she saw nothing. Behind her the hound spluttered out his ale.

“Aye, so that’s what you spent your last night doing before the battle” he smirked at Arya and Gendry.

“M’lord, M’lady” one of the men stepped forward. Arya recognised him from her fainting spell earlier. “ Many of us had thought it, we wondered if you had. We have made an agreement together not to tell anyone what happened. We will say we were delayed by the horses. Arya Stark you saved our lives and our families, this is the least that we can do M’lady” he announced rising up to meet her brown eyes. She smiled at him.

“What is you name?”

“Ser Edgar Storm” he said proudly.

“ Thank you all, your kind favour will not be forgotten” Arya smiled.

Soon they had packed up and were ready to travel again. Just one more day Arya thought over and over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in ages, I got distracted. Comment below

As the castle came into sight Arya felt her heart jump she couldn’t wait to stay in one place for a while. They rode up to the entrance.

—A few weeks later—  
“Arya?” Gender called for her amidst the clanging swords.

“Yes, what is it?” She appeared behind two sparring men.

“You should be resting Arya, you only stopped getting sick a few days ago. You shouldn’t strain yourself, please come inside” Gendry pleaded extending his hand towards her.’

Reluctantly she took his hand, “ I feel better than ever now. I feel like I could do anything. I was only telling them fighting tips I learned in Essos, I hadn’t been fighting with them” she replied, annoyance evident in her voice.

“I’m just trying to protect you”

She smiled warmly at him , “I know, I’m so glad you came back to Winterfell with Jon” snuggling into his chest.

—3 months later—  
Arya and Gendry had just finished their court session when the Hound appeared.

“Raven from Kings landing” he announced gruffly.

Arya bolted off her chair, snatching the letter from his hands, face wide with concern.

Arya read the letter silently, leaning against the wall for support.

“What’s happend Arya?, what’s wrong?” Gendry asked her worriedly.

Arya stared at a spot just above the back of the court entrance for an eternity before her mouth began to move and she found her words.

“Sansa....Sansa is to be wed at Winterfell in half a moon” she replied distantly. Arya continued, “ she’s marrying the imp”. Gendry, sensing her worry, rose off his chair and walked towards her. Arya placed a hand on her stomach. Gendrys hand followed with hers.

“The baby is kicking” she exclaimed excitedly, as both she and Gendry stared down in amazement, that hadn’t felt it before.

Once again looking at the letter in her hand she spoke,” I will reply to Jon, to tell him we shall be going. We hav—“

Gendry cut her off,” we don’t have to, not if you don’t want to, we can say we have court or we can make something up” he pleaded.

“No we have to tell them eventually, we also need to ask Jon to legitimise it.” Her mood changes. “Why is she marrying him, last time it was like the North down south when they talked. She must be mad” Arya chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment below

They arrived at Winterfell two weeks later. Gendry had worried about Arya travelling again after last time but she seemed fine. They arrived earlier than expected. They had both prepared what they were going to say to her family.

As they got off horse back Arya felt her heart race and her stomach lurch. She marvelled at how Winterfell had been rebuilt from the battle.

“Arya,are you ok?” She was snapped out of her daze by Gendry who had assumed the worst. She clasped her cloak tighter as she had forgotten the true cold of the North. She turned to see Jamie and Brienne walking along the battlements, cursing herself for making eye contact, now seeing them heading towards the stairs.

“Here we go” Arya whispered to Gendry who have her hand a squeeze before taking it back. He seemed assured that she was ok.

“My Lord, My Lady” Brienne introduced bowing her head and Jamie doing the same.

“How is Stormsend these days?” His royal voice booming. Arya turned to the Kingslayer.

“It’s working like a well oiled machine” Arya replied sharing a proud smile with Gendry.

Jamie turned to Gendry.” And how have you both been?” Gendrys blue eyes boring into Jamie’s, allowing Arya a break.

Jamie looked at Brienne,”We intend time marry soon, we will make it official” He spoke modestly, beaming from ear to ear.

“Congratulations to you both, some might have thought you already were.” Arya laughed as Brienne turned away and headed towards the battlements.

Jamie pauses, he looked Arya up and down. Gendry straightened up eyeing Jamie suspiciously. “From what I gather here, you two deserve congratulations too” he replied with a knowing smile, before following Brienne, leaving them both wondering how he knew.

“ Come on, let’s get inside we’ve been out in the cold long enough” Gendry told her, kissing her head before they walked in through the main doors.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! Comment below

Arya didn’t take off her cloak so that she could hide her small, but showing stomach. She prayed that they wouldn’t meet any of her family in the hallways. They were going to tell them all together rather than individually. 

Gendry broke the silence, “Jon’s going to tear me to pieces, as will Sansa. He could got to war with me for dishonouring you before your marriage“ he rushed through the words.

This was the first time in a long time that Arya had seen Gendry so terrified. “He’s not going to go to war with you Gendry” Arya smiled at him, lightening the mood 

“He will probably threaten to send you to the wall though” she joked.

Gendry still didn’t seem convinced. He started trembling. “Besides, if it comes down to it, I’ll fight for your honour” Arya laughed. Being here in this freezing hell brought out a more childlike side to Arya.

They reached the banqueting hall and took their seats. Moments later Jon walked in, the rest were already seated. Jon turned to look at them, “How is Stormsend these days? I imagine Aryas been training the men and recruiting more. Gendry you have probably been smithing for the last four moons” he laughed taking a sip of his ale.

Arya felt Gendry tense up beside her. Her own pulse started rising in her chest. She spoke fast, “Stormsend is almost rebuilt, your grace. We have court sessions thrice weekly and have built up a good relationship with the towns people”, Arya finished. 

For a moment Arya just took in the silence, waiting for the storm to hit. She placed her hand on Gendrys upper thigh under the table. “ I actually haven’t been training the men or recruiting”, she noticed a puzzled look cross his face and saw Ser Jamie take a sip of his wine, a small smile escaping. He was going to enjoy what happend next Arya surmised.

“I haven’t been training the men because I’m pregnant” Arya let the words hang in the air.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama ahead!!  
> Comment below

Jon spit out the ale from his mouth with fury, “Seven hells Arya! I sent you there to help him not sleep with him” Jon was standing up now, glaring at Gendry. 

The mouths of everyone else around the table had dropped, everyone except Bran and Jamie. Jamie was struggling to suppress laughter. Brienne elbowed him in the side and whispered something in his ear that made him stop laughing. Arya would have found this occasion funny too if all this fury wasn’t being directed at Gendry.

“Gendry, what have you done? I’ve a mind to go to war with you” Jon threatens pointing a finger at Gendry. 

Then turning to Arya, “Why Arya? Why him? He’s a bastard, with no family name—“

Arya cut him off, “I love him Jon” she stood up taking off her cloak and she felt eyes dart towards her stomach. “We travelled together after I escaped Kings Landing. He saved my life” she played a hand on Gendrys shoulder.

She saw puzzled expressions as she decided to tell them all when. “Since you are all wondering it, I will tell you. The night before the battle of Winterfell, we slept together. We all thought we would die, so we didn’t worry about after” Arya felt Gendry blush. “He is also Robert Baratheons son, his sole surviving son” 

Sansa began to speak, she rose off her chair in fury, everyone looking toward her. “ You stupid, stupid fool! You should have got rid of it. Moon tea is widely available, you stupid fool!” Her voice was tinged with anger while her red face turned red and her breathing become angry.

Calmly Arya spoke, “At first I wanted to, but I didn’t because I love him and our baby. I couldnt do that to him, he’s already lost too much” Arya replied placing a hand on her bump. Pairs of eyes followed her hand.

“I’m famished, I think we should eat” Lord Tyrion announced, hoping to stop all this. His bethrothed gave him a look that made him pour himself another goblet of wine.

Arya swallowed down tears as Gendry spoke, “We don’t need any of you. We had intended to ask you to legitimise me, but I can possibly ask you now. You can treat me however you want, but please don’t do it to Arya. It was my fault, I dishonoured her, took her maiden head. She is your family, what sort of honour could you say you have if you’d forsake her because of her child. She saved us all from the night king, if she hadn’t killed him, you” he gestured towards Sansa and Tyrion ”would not be getting married. I beg of you, your grace, treat Arya well please” he stood up looking Jon in the eye. “ you can send me to rebuild the wall, whatever you wish I don’t care, you can geld me if you desire” Gendry begged.

Arya sat down as did Gendry. She put her hand on the table and he put his hand on hers. “ I love you Arya, from the moment I saw you in fleabottom. Your smile kept me alive when I thought of you during my stay with the brotherhood. I would do anything for you if it meant keeping you safe” his warm eyes stuck to Aryas grey ones as Arya smiled back.

“Now that you’ve all said your piece, can we please get started on dinner your grace?” Tyrion asked, slurring his words from too much wine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment below

They left the banqueting hall in silence. Arya les Gendry to the room she had as a child. “He took it worse than I thought he would” Gendry said sadly.

“I thought he was going to kill you. He’s just in shock, I’m sure he didn’t expect me to say that” Arya laughed, as she started opening the door and Gendry entered and sat on the bed. 

“Where are you going” he asked her as she headed towards the door.

“For a walk. I need a while alone. I haven’t seen the place since it was rebuilt” Arya replied.

“Let me come with you” 

“No, I want to go alone. I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself” She replies confidently, moving her cloak so he could catch a glimpse of Needle as she close the door behind her.

The battlements were dimly lit and silent. It was the perfect place for Arya to get a moment to her self. 

The sound of crunching snow made her turn around. Ser Jamie stood behind her, swaying from too much wine.

“Have you come up here to nag me too, Ser Jamie?” annoyance ripe in her voice.

“No my Lady, I have not. I wanted to tell you something” he slurred, she looked at him.

“Don’t call me a lady I’m not one” she retorted.

“They are just trying to help you, they want to protect you. They didn’t mean to upset you” he murmured.

“Did Brienne kick your out and now you came here begging for a talk?” She scoffed.

“No, of course not! Well she did but I drank too much wine at dinner. She said I was rambling. I-“ she cut him off.

“You are kidding!”

“I know you love him Arya, even a fool can see that. He means the world to you and you to him. I’m guessing you don’t care about titles or castles. But if I may speak freely, I know you would be more than happy to remain in Winterfell” he said regretting saying so much. He started walking away along the battlements. She followed.

“Winterfell was my home, but not anymore. Sansa won’t allow me to stay here after the wedding. I don’t care, I don’t need her, I’ve got this far without her” she shrugged her shoulders and stopped, placing her hand on her stomach.

Jamie turned around, “what’s wrong?”

“It’s Kicking, protesting that I won’t stay here. It does that at the very mention of Winterfell” she exclaimed. 

“Seems your little one is a future ruler there” Jamie chuckles.

“Good night Ser Jamie, see you at the wedding” Arya smiled and he smiled back. She headed for her room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment below

Arya woke as she always did at first light every morning and got dressed. Gendry was still sleeping peacefully, she’d rather not disturb him. She tip toed out of the room. 

Arya was so wrapped up in her thoughts as she rounded the corner past her room that she walked right into the very person who she could have done with avoiding. Jon.

“Good morning Arya. How are you feel? Have you been sick?” he asked cheerfully.

“What? Why are you being so cheerful? What you said to Gendry last night was horrible. Then you come here and act all concerned about me. You above all should know what it’s like to grow up a bastard. You’d have that be the way our child”  
She pauses “my child grows up. Well we are leaving tomorrow and you can forget all about us, you don’t need to see us again. You can go back down South, to your throne and Sansa can stay here and get back to what she does. Worrying about what people will think of her” Aryas cold grey eyes meet Jon’s.

“Arya, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things to you both last night. I was actually on my way to apologise to you both. It was wrong of me. I really didn’t expect you to say that. I don’t think I ever expected to hear those two words from you. I think I’m still in shock, it’s quiet a lot to take in” he replied softly and sincerely.

She knew she could trust Jon. She herself had gotten quiet the shock when she found out, so she supposed it might have been even more of a shock for others. Sansa on the other hand, had too much of her mother in her. The way she would treat Aryas child would be akin to the way her own mother had treated Jon.

He began to speak again “I don’t want your child to grow up like I did or how Gendry grew up. I spoke to Sansa and Tyrion, I will legitimise Gendry as a thank you for saving all our lives” 

Arya looked at him hopefully “I had hoped you’d come round Jon.” Arya smiled at him.

“However, you know that this means there won’t be any more Stark name. Gendry is a Baratheon, Sansa is to marry a Lannister and I am a Targaryen. Bran is the three eyed raven”Jon breathed.

“Time for a fresh start perhaps?” Arya questioned.

“Aye it’ll be a shame to lose the name; your mother would have killed me if she knew I’d let the name disappear” he reflects.

“She’d understand how much he means to me, she’d know”

“I didn’t even think you two knew each other. I had thought you’d just let that night” Jon grabbed Arya into an embrace, one that she was not ready for. “No matter what your name is now, you’ll always be my sister” Jon whispered to her.

Slowly Arya broke away, “And you my brother Jon, you’ll always be my brother, and the boy who gave me my first sword, even though my mother would have punished you for it” they chuckled.

“I’ll see you at the wedding later then” Jon said and Arya nodded. 

Arya has started to head back to her room when she stopped, “ Jon, thank you for doing this and thank you for forgiving me” 

Jon had paused too and bowed his head, he turned then and headed towards the dinning hall. 

Arya once again started heading for her room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment below.   
> I had planned to put this with the next chapter but I feel that it’s better as a nice scene between the two of them. Enjoy

Arya has just closed the the door when Gendry looked up sleepily at her from the warm bed. She walked over to him, sitting beside where he lay. She kissed him and he kissed her forcefully, their hands roamed each other’s bodies. When they had finished Arya lay with her head on Gendrys chest with one of his arms draped round her back and the other on her small bump. 

“I met Jon this morning” Arya spoke, testing the waters she felt Gendry go rigid beside her.

“He’s going to legitimise you. He’s happy for us. He knows you’ll protect me even though I’m more than capable” she breathed as felt Gendry let out a sigh of relief.

“Sansa is still going to kill me however” he moved his hand to Aryas face, they both laughed then kissed again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment below

Sansa looked every inch the beautiful bride as she walked up through the light dusting of snow that had fallen. Her rich auburn hair was held back in a simple Northern braid. Her bridal gown was hemmed with small white pearls, that glistened in the fading daylight. The snow crunched easily underfoot, as all the guests turned to glance at the bride walking up to the old weir wood tree. 

Her bethrothed waited there. From the rapid rise and fall of his shoulders, Tyrion was clearly nervous , even though he had married her before. This time was for real. Jon walked beside Sansa, their arms touching. Sansa reached the tree and Jon bowed his head in greeting to Tyrion.

Tyrion spoke,”Who comes before the old gods?”, while he takes in the beautiful embroidery of Sansas dress. Small little lace direwolves have been embroidered on to the white dress.

“Sansa of house stark” Jon replied.

This time Jon spoke, “who comes to claim her?”

Both Sansa and Tyrion are wearing bright smiles that illuminate the coming darkness. Tyrion replied “Tyrion of house Lannister”

Jon asked Sansa, “Do you take this man?” 

She replied with an emphatic yes.

Quietly Jon steps away and into the crowd, while Sansa and Tyrion hold hand and kneel before the tree, bowing their heads. Silently Tyrion rises. Sansa on knowing what comes next, remains kneeling. This allows Tyrion to unclasp her grey cloak, which he hands to Podrick. He then unclasps his own crimson cloak around her shoulders. 

Sansa remains kneeling and they both kiss. The crowd then heads inside to the warm banqueting hall.

Arya has the misfortune to end up walking in beside Jamie, who still hasn’t got used to the bitter cold. He heads straight for the ale when they reach the hall.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment below

As the feast progressed Arya enjoyed watching the guests descend into drunkenness. Podrick was sat beside her and had fallen asleep in a puddle of his own drool. 

Jamie had sat beside Gendry and Brienne beside him. Both Jamie and Gendry were laughing in a way that only two drink people can. Arya overheard parts of their conversation. 

When the laughing stops, Jamie somehow masks a serious tone and she can see Gendry nodding his head. This prompted her to make a mental note to ask Gendry what this was all about in the morning, that was of course if he even recalled that conversation.

Arya had been so caught up in watching them that she had missed the bride and grooms first dance. She was snapped out of it by Tyrion who asked her “Could I have this dance?”

Arya nodded and they started to sway side to side. Arya noted Jon and Sansa having a conversation at the other side of the hall. Sansa was shaking her head and Jon was still talking but Arya couldn’t hear what he was saying. Suddenly Jon threw his arm down to end their conversation and he went to his chair at the head of the table. He sat there, staring forlornly at his ale.

“He still loves her. He’s never going to get over it. It will haunt him for the rest of his life” Tyrion speaks solemnly to Arya, while glancing over at Jon, giving him the pitiful look that has become common place when Jon is in public.

“You do observe people an awful lot, does it just get exhausting, especially in your condition” Tyrion asks.

“I can’t help it, it’s a habit one obtains after spending years without truly trusting people” Arya replies.

She agreed with what Tyrion had said about Jon. It was true, Jon would never get over it, killing his lover/aunt. He would spend the rest of his life agonising over the decision he had made for the good of the realm. He would always wonder if it was the right one. 

The music stopped and Tyrion bid her goodbye. This left her free to go and rescue Gendry from Ser Jaime. He had taken to making Gendry wrestle with his gold hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, comment below

Tyrion had found Sansa and she was being led to their room by Podrick and Bron. She was laughing surprisingly.

They accompanied her to the end of the hall, where their bedroom sat on the other side of the corridor. Tyrion followed.

They seemed to be talking in silent whispers. Arya saw Sansa kneel to kiss Tyrion, they entered the room and closed the door.

Arya turned back to a very drunk Gendry “See this woman”he shouted drunkenly Pointing at Arya “ I love her, I love her so much” he slurs.

“Right, lets get you to bed. You’re not gonna be this happy tomorrow morning when we have a three day horseback ride ahead of us” she told him.

Gendry drunkenly jumped to attention, “yes, Ma’am”

“Don’t call me Ma’am” Arya slapped his arm. Gendry was stumbling like a fool. He had definitely met his limit, well more like his limit met him. 

“I can’t wait to meet our baby Arya. I hope he or she is a miniature you. I love you both so much” he places a big sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Finally they came to Aryas bedroom and Gendry threw himself down and fell asleep immediately.

Arya changed into her night clothes and lay down, listening to the noise reverberate in the walls from the party down the hall. She turned to face Gendry. Finally her eyelids dropped and she fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment below.   
> I feel like Ill get a lot of trouble from how I’ve portrayed Sansa in this chapter but it’s my own opinion and that’s how I feel she would be if this had happend.

Slowly Arya woke up at her usual time. Gendry on the other hand was still fast asleep, stretched out on his side of the bed. Arya had an idea to wake him. She suppressed her laughter while she got up and stood beside the dark, thick curtains. She pulled them across quickly.

Gendry instantly turned in bed and grabbed his pillow to shield his eyes from the light. He groaned.

“Time to get up Gendry” Arya announced cheerfully.

Slowly Gendry started to move, “ My head” he muttered quietly. “Gods Arya, how did I get back here last night? The last thing I remember is talking to Jamie.Oh my head” he exclaimed. 

Arya laughed, “ I told you you’d regret drinking that much. I got you back here, it was getting late and we needed to be off early in the morning”

“Oh” he replied.

They get dressed and head for breakfast. Jon is already there. Sansa and Tyrion has yet to make an appearance. Brienne is eating her oatmeal while Jamie, much like Gendry seems to be hungover. He almost looks green.

A little while later, Sansa and Tyrion appear. As hungover as Jamie is he still finds the energy to torment Tyrion, “Well brother from your pleased bride it looks like you both had quiet the night” this earns him a dig In the side from Brienne.

Tyrion looks at Sansa, fearing her reaction, but she smiles at him, a wave of relief washes over him.

He sits down and turns to Sansa, “ My lady, you have a beautiful home. I can’t wait to fill it with children” he chuckles.

To Aryas surprise Sansa laughs. She has seen a real change in Sansas behaviour, not towards her though. 

Tyrion starts to speak “Arya, when your child is born, you’ll have to write us. It been a while since I have been to Stormsend and it would be a nice sojourn away”

“That will be a journey my lord will be taking alone” Sansa replies coldly.

“Sansa my dear, Arya is your sister after all, surely you can get over her slight indiscretion” Tyrion says calmly.

“Slight indiscretion?! My lord, she’s having an illegitimate child. Jon has legalised Gendry, but he will always be a bastard to me” Sansa angrily shouts.

“Is that what you think of your king, My lady?” Jon asks.

“I didn’t make the rules, My Lord” she replies abruptly.


	21. Chapters 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment below

Both Jon and Tyrion sit there, open mouthed. A deathly silence has come over the hall. This doesn’t surprise Arya at all, she had no intention of inviting her sister to Stormsend. 

On top of that, she definitely didn’t expect Sansa to apologise for how she treated her. Sansa will be Sansa.

Arya begins to speak, turning her head towards Tyrion, she can sense Gendry is nervous, “ My Lord, that will not be necessary. I’m sure you’ve got much more important things to do than visit a babe. If per chance you did journey to Stormsend, my dear sister would not be best pleased. You’ve only just married, I’d rather not be implicated in an annulment” Arya finishes, holding her head up feeling more confident than ever.

Arya can sense the pain behind Tyrion’s eyes as he reluctantly takes back his idea. As much as he’d like to see her child, he loves his lady wife more. “Perhaps Jamie and Brienne could visit sometime.They could give a master class to your armed men” he proclaims, jesting to Jamie and Brienne.

Brienne glances between Jamie and Sansa before agreeing to a visit. The rest of breakfast passes off peacefully. When they are finished eating, Sansa excuses herself, motioning Tyrion to accompany her and promptly leaves the hall. “Good luck Arya, I’m sorry about your sister. I wish you were parting on better terms” 

“She will never change Tyrion. I’ve got Gendry now, I don’t need her” she pauses before chuckling, “I haven’t needed her since I was twelve years old. Thank you for the wedding my lord, it was a wonderful feast” 

Tyrion bids farewell. Brienne and Jamie then turn to smile at Arya and Gendry before they leave. 

Finally there is only three of them left in the great hall. Jon walks down to them, “ I couldn't be happier for you Arya” he exclaims, hugging her. He notices her slight swell and marvels at it. 

To Gendry he says “Take care of my sister. I expect you to help with the baby and not spend all the time in the smithy” he laughs, putting his hand on Gendrys shoulder, before pulling him into a hug.

“I will my lord” Gendry replies, muffled by Jon’s fur cloak. They break apart and Jon leaves.

Gendry looks back at Arya, holding out his arm to her to link her arm, “Your journey awaits M’Lady” 

She links her arm in his, replying “Don’t call me M’Lady” beaming from ear to ear. They exit the hall and head to the stables to ready the horses.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment below.  
>  Sorry for the long time between updates, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Half way into the journey home, the entourage stops by a tavern named ‘The inn of the kneeling man’. The men are only too happy to have a warm bed and a belly full of ale for the night. 

Arya sits beside the fire, watching the burning embers flicker. “Arya” she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around, cautious. 

Gendry is standing behind her, his eyes glistening. She struggles to recall if he had been drinking, come to think of it, she can’t remember seeing him at all during the evening. Gendry extends his hand towards hers and she takes it willingly.

Instantly her mind wanders through the worst case scenarios. What could have possibly happened, She wondered. “What’s happened Gendry?” She asks concerned. 

Gendry leads her outside into the dusk. He turns back to her, taking her hand to his lips, kissing it. “Nothing is wrong. I want you to come with me. It’s on horseback but it’s not too far. It’s only down the road” he explains excitedly. 

Arya feels suspicious of his delight and racks her brain trying to figure out what it is. She agrees to go with him. 

Silently the two of them set off down the road. As they travel, Arya can’t help but feel that this place is familiar to her. Suddenly she remembers the road from her journey with The Hound. 

They are heading to River run. Why on earth would Gendry be taking her here. “Gendry what are we doing here?” She asks puzzled. 

Gendry looks over to her, smiling he tells her “you’ll find out soon”

She shoots back a puzzled look. A few moments later they reach River run. Rather than stopping at the village, they continue on to the keep. 

Arya is by now concerned for where Gendry is leading them. Eventually they reach the keep doors. Gendry gets off his horse and helps Arya off hers. 

He strides over quickly to the door, bringing Arya by the hand. He raps swiftly on the door three times. Arya can’t help but notice that his foot is tapping on the ground, a sign he is nervous. 

The large oak door squeaks open as a sullen Septon appears. “Come in, My Lord, My lady. I have everything prepared as described by your friend” he replies surprisingly cheerful for his solemn face. 

Arya looks between the two of them trying to figure out what arrangements they are talking about. The Septon leads them down the old walls of the keep, emblazoned with the Tully sigil. Arya can’t help but feel as though her mother is watching her through these very walls.

After some time they reach another smaller oak door. The Septon pushes it open, revealing the once grand Sept of River run. 

Just as Arya begins to realise what is happening, Gendry whispers in her ear, “I want you to be my wife Arya. I couldn’t wait any longer. I sent ahead one of our men with details to set things up” he stops whispering. “I want to marry you Arya” he exclaims, holding both her hands and kissing them. “I want us to officially be a family” he beams while extending his hand towards her six moons bump. His large hand covers much of it. 

She cant ever remember Gendry being this happy, not even when they found out she was with child. Arya stands there open mouthed. She hadn’t thought it would be so soon. She had thought he’d wait till they were back in Stormsend. Perhaps that he would wait till after the child was born. The logical side of her knew that this was the best option for her child. Atleast it wouldn’t be born out of wedlock. Still she cannot believe this is happening. She had thought one of the men were in trouble, the kind of trouble involving farmers daughters, she had definitely not expected this.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment below.  
>  I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, there’s some very cute moments.   
> For this chapter I needed quiet a lot of detail and I found https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Marriage very informative and helpful.

“Arya?” a concerned Gendry looked between her eyes, speaking in a quicker tone. “Do you not want to marry me?”

Arya quickly gathers herself, “No Gendry I do. I just hadn’t thought it would be so soon. I didn’t bring any nice tunics with me and I don’t have a cloak” she replied shakily.

“Oh love, don’t worry about that. I have the cloaks covered. As for your tunic, Arya I love you no matter what you wear. You gave me a fright there” he breathes a bit more easier.

Arya sees Bryan, one of their men, holding a cloak of each of their houses in his arms. His smile lights up the dimly lit Sept.

Gendry takes his cloak and gives instructions to Bryan about Aryas cloak. Gendry heads up the aisle towards the Septon and dons his cloak. Bryan assists Arya in putting on her cloak. She can hear the Septon reading from the seven pointed star.

When he is finished, Bryan extends his arm towards her and they walk silently, quietly towards the top. 

Bryan hands Arya over silently to Gendry. The Septon turns to Gendry, explaining that he can now cloak the bride and bring her under his protection. Gendry smiles at Arya and she smiles back.

The Septon stands back and reaches his arms out. “We stand here in the sights of the gods and men to witness the union of man and wife”. The Septon gestures to their holding hands and they bring their hands to him. 

He ties a pale pink ribbon around their hands saying, “Let it be known that Arya of house Stark and Gendry of house Baratheon are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the seven I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one eternally”. He unwinds the ribbon from their hands.

The Septon then proclaims “ Look upon each other and say the words” 

Arya and Gendry speak simultaneously. “Father, Smith, warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger”.

Still speaking together Gendry says “I am hers, she is mine. From this day to the end of my days”

Arya at the same time replies “I am his, he is mine. From this day to the end of my days” 

Gendry blue eyes meet Aryas grey ones he proclaims “with this kiss I pledge my love”. He places a small thin ring on her finger, one Arya knows he made himself. Then he hands her one to put on his finger. He smiles at Arya and they kiss passionately.

They walk down the aisle and outside. Arya gives one last look at the silent keep of River run. She almost swears she can see her mother smiling at her from the upstairs window facing towards the road. She looks away and back again and she is gone.

Gendry turns to Arya and embraces her, kissing her again. “You've made me the happiest man alive. Gods Arya I love you” he announces kissing her again. 

As they mount their horses Arya speaks, trying to Keep the mischief from her voice, “I think we have a bedding ceremony to get underway My Lord”. 

Gendry looks over to her with the same mischief in his eyes, knowing exactly what she means.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a gory image so be ware you are warned. Hope you enjoy this, some of you won’t forgive me for how I’m playing out this storyline.

Arya gripped the dark figure for dear life while her sisters desperate screams filled her ears. Sansas screams continued until the whoosh of the sword frightened all the birds away. The silence was deafening, her sister had fainted. Arya focused on the lovely white birds that had flown away. How she wished she could be among them, flying off to escape. 

Suddenly she was sitting beside her father, Needle clutched in her little hand, “Your septa told me about your row with Sansa. I know the two of you are different but you only have each other”. She glanced up from Needle to her father. She hadn’t been prepared for what she saw. 

Replacing her fathers body was a spike. His eyes had been pecked out, the smell of death and decay hung heavy in the air. She screamed loudly but there was no one to hear her. The screams echoed off the castle walls and bounced back to her. 

“Father” she murmured in her sleep, twisting and turning as she began to cry. Gendry sensing her move, woke up. He glanced over to her struggling and shouting no. 

Quickly he shook her shoulders, trying to get her to wake up, but to no avail. He felt her forehead and his hand came away burning hotly.

“Arya, you have to wake up, please” he shook her again. Arya mumbled incoherently as Gendry flew into panic.

“I’m going to get help. I will be back soon” he whispered gently to her, kissing her forehead. He threw off his nightshirt and put on his riding gear. 

He closed the door and raced to Cleganes room. He knocked loudly. 

“What now?! I’ve important stuff to do tomorrow I need to sleep” he shouted gruffly from behind the door.

Gendry replies back, “It’s Arya, something’s wrong, she has a fever. There’s something really wrong” his voice shaking.

Instantly Clegane Opened the door, a bewildered expression on his face.

“I’m going to ride to the next town and bring back a Maester, can you stay with her? She’s muttering about her mother and father and Robb” he asked worriedly.

Clegane replied,”Boy, what are you still doing here, go!” He shouted and they both went their separate ways.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

By the time Gendry arrived back with a Maester, Arya has deteriorated even further. She was shaking, her nose was bleeding and she was still stuck in her nightmares. 

The maester began to assess Arya, moving around her diligently. Her breathing has become ragged. Gendry sat worriedly beside her, praying to anyone who would hear him.

“My Lord, has your wife reported feeling sick or has she been in contact with any dangerous substances” the maester enquired. 

Gendry thought for a moment and shook his head. “We only married a moon ago, we went to her sisters wedding at Winterfell” he paused “will the babe survive this?”a tear ran down his face. 

“At the minute it appears to be safe but I can’t say as I don’t know what is wrong. Has she been scratched by anything recently? Maybe a wild animal? An insect?” Gendry shook his head.

Arya starts murmuring again in her sleep, “Don’t go Gendry” he rubs her hand “I’m not going anywhere love” 

“Please come join Robb, he needs men like you” she pleads as tears roll down her face. “You can be my family, don’t go with her, please Gendry. Please” she mumbles.

Gendry realises that she is thinking about she he left to go with the red woman. “Oh Arya, I should have stayed with you. I’m so sorry Arya” he wipes her brow. Her hair is stuck to her face in the same way her night shift is soaked. 

“My Lord could you find her a new shift she might catch a cold in this wet one” Gendry nods and hands him a clean one from a drawer.

“I will call you back in when I have changed her” the maester spoke. 

“No, I’m not leaving her”

“If you wish my lord”.The maester lifted her arms up and pulled off the shift. He had been about to put the new one on when something caught his attention. 

“My lord, your wife appears to have an infected cut on her left arm. It looks a few weeks old, do you know anything about it?” He asked. 

“She said a few weeks ago that her sword slipped while she was cleaning it. She said it was just a scratch, she got them all the time” Gendry had never felt as worried in his life. 

“Do you know where her sword is?”the maester asked.

“Yes it’s here” gendry handed him Needle and he wiped his fingers over the tip. The maester smelled it and winced. 

“I have reason to believe your wife has been poisoned. A substance called The long Goodbye, it explains all of her symptoms”

At the same time Arya let out a groan and gritted her teeth. The bed linens slowly began to take on a different colour in the dim candle light as the metallic smell of blood filled the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a graphic scene, If child birth is triggering, do not read. I will indicate where this starts and ends with **. This is an emotional chapter too.

“Oh gods, Arya” Gendry exclaimed as he watched the life blood pour out of her. The maester set about trying to staunch the blood flow. Arya groaned in pain as the maester pressed down on her stomach.

“It’s not stopping My Lord” the maester announced heart fallen. 

“Is there anything you can give her to wake her from that?” Gendry asked, his heart racing and eyes tearing up.

The maester searched his bag and brought out a small vile. “This is usually used to wake people after they’ve been cut open” he unscrewed the top and opened Aryas mouth. Three drops landed on her tongue. 

While they allowed the mixture to work, Gendry spoke quiveringly, “If she wakes and delivers, what chance does the babe have? She’s lost so much blood and it’s too early”

“I’m not going to lie to you My Lord. The child might already be dead, this poison is a particularly nasty one. If the gods are just, the babe being almost 8 months, might have a chance” the maester explained.

Gendry once again say beside Arya, placing his hand on her stomach. 

“Gendry, what’s happening to me?” Arya spoke weakly, feeling the wetness spread around her lower half. She put her hand down at her side and it came away blood red. 

He looked at her, unsure of what to say, “some one laced Needle with poison. You’ve been poisoned” he finished shakily.

“Maester, what’s happening to the babe?” She asked, struggling to keep her eyes opened. Suddenly a contraction raced through her, she hunched over herself and gripped her stomach.

“I believe the poison has brought on your labour My lady. It has also weakened you a great deal” he explained. 

**

“My lady we need to get you in a proper position to deliver the babe” the maester explained.

Gendry noted how Arya never corrected him on calling her My lady. As the maester got Arya ready, she reached for Gendry looking down at her bed. She thought briefly about all the fighting she’d done and that a man would bleed out quicker. Gendry met Aryas eyes moving off the bed. He could read her worry, he never knew anyone, a woman especially could loose that much blood.

Another contraction took hold of Arya, the maester pushed her legs up and apart. He positioned himself between them. He threw the bloodied sheet and bed cover off to the side, leaving just the mattress sheet already soaked through. 

“My lord, you wait outside, it is unlucky to be present for this” the maester informed him.

Gendry glanced at Arya but her eyes were scrunched up as she was hit by another contraction.

Panting Arya spoke, “Maester, please let him stay. Oh gods” she groaned and gripped the blood soaked sheets as the most painful contraction ripped through her. 

While the maester set about examining her, she caught Gendrys hand, breathing heavily. “My aunt” she spoke breathlessly “Lyanna. She died in a birthing bed, just like this. Ohhh” she gripped Gendrys hand even harder. 

“Arya, you are the strongest person I have ever met. If anyone can do this, it’s you” he encouraged her. The response was another crushing squeeze to his hand. 

The maester looked up from his spot between her bloodied legs and announced that on the next contraction she should push. 

Arya braced herself and Gendry kissed her forehead. The next one came in record time. As Arya bore down she could feel the babe move slightly.

“Gods” she exclaimed in pain. Another contraction followed much more painful than the last and she let out a small scream. 

“Gendry, you have to promise me” she started but a contraction cut her off “if it comes down to me or the babe, save the babe” she screwed up her eyes and pushed hard again. 

“Arya, I can’t. I can’t pick the babe over you, I can’t” he replied, tears running down his face as he watched even more blood pour out around Arya. She pushed again.

“Please Gendry, I need you to. That way you will always have a part of me” she breathed heavy and pushed again.

“Oh gods, Arya I love you both so much. I’ll do it but only if it comes down to it” he replied praying it wouldn’t. She nodded. 

The maester suddenly announced he could see the head. Arya threw her head back on to her soaked pillow and mustered the strength to push again. 

On the next push, she felt what she thought to be shoulders tearing through her. “Ohh, ohhhhh gods” she murmured in pain as another one hit and she pushed again. 

Aryas eyes started to get heavy and her head began to droop. 

“My lady, just another few pushes, the babe is almost out” the maester encouraged. Arya bore down again as another wave of blood soaked her sheets. She felt the babe move even more this time.

“My lady, I think this is the last push, the babe is almost out” the maester looked up at her and saw her struggling to keep her eyes opened. 

In an instant the contraction took her and she pushed and pushed and pushed in agony until she felt the babe slide free from between her legs. She dropped back exhausted on to the pillows, fighting the blood loss, trying to stay awake and attempting to get a look at her child through drooping eye lids. 

The last thing Arya saw, was the coal black hair on her babes head as the maester moved the silent child away and cut the cord. 

The maester concentrated all his efforts on the child, he rubbed his back and his front. He drew fluid out of his mouth. He tried everything he could to save the child. 

Gendry sat motionless in the chair beside Aryas bed as he watched her bleed out, her skin a sickly white colour and a sheen of sweat covering her face. She had passed out. 

He glanced over to the maester desperately trying to save his child. He thought over and over again in his head as his heart broke apart, what if I’ve lost both of them?

**


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

Gendry looked down at his hands glistening in the dawn. As the room began to fill with light, he looked at Arya once again.

He gasped as the day light showed him her struggle. Her bed sheets were soaked red and the smell of blood hung heavy in the air.

Gendry could still see the maester working on their child. Gendry began to cry as he tried to imagine his life without Arya and their child. 

Suddenly a strangled cry pierced the silence. The ragged crying began to grow louder, filling the whole keep.

The maester turned around, swaddling the baby. “Congratulations My Lord, you have a son”. The child cried again and Gendry sat there taking it in. The maester called one of the servants in to fetch a wet nurse from the village. 

The maester handed the child to another servant and began to work on stopping Aryas bleeding. He found a vial in his bag and placed four drops under her tongue. He listened intently to her chest, noting a very faint, slow heart beat.

The maester turned to Gendry,”She is still with us but her life is in the hands of the gods for I have tried all that I know. If the gods are willing they will let her live. The poison seems to have attacked her womb most strongly. I would doubt that she could ever again bear a child. If she did ever get with child and it took root, it would be very likely the delivery would kill her. Her body couldn’t take it”

Gendry spoke slowly, “Arya, my love. You have to come back to me, to our son. I only just found you again. Please Arya”. He wept as he let the sobs wrack his body.

Gendry heard the maester order a change of clothes and sheets for Arya as he approached the wet nurse. He could see the child was feeding hungrily. His small wrinkled fingers clutched the woman’s garment strongly. 

When Gendry knew his son was fed, he approached him. “Excuse me, would you mind if I held my son?” Gendry asked warmly. 

“Of course Mlord. Take care of his neck, I’ll just be here if you need me” she replied, whilst handing him the child. 

Gendry glanced down at his own reflection looking back at him. He ran his giant hand over his sons tiny fingers. He had never felt skin so soft. Gendry moved back to his chair beside Arya, still enjoying the wonder of his son. 

“Youre mother isn’t just the bravest woman I’ve ever met she’s the bravest person. She talked so much about you, she loves you dearly” Gendry whispered as his sons little fingers wrapped around his pinkie finger. The child eventually fell asleep. 

Gendry was still lost in the wonder of it, commuting every detail of his son to memory. He had been so adsorbed he almost didn’t hear Arya whisper his name. “Gendry. My child” she closed her eyes as she winced in pain.

“Our son” Gendry replied looking at her in awe. “I thought you’d left us Arya. This has been the worst but also the best two days of my life. You’ve given me a gift I can never repay”.

She tried to sit up but gave in to the pain and remained where she was. “Can I see my son?”she asked quietly.

Gendry moved from his chair to her bed, noticing the clean new sheets. He was glad that she hadn’t seen the sheets at the end. 

She glanced down at her son, stroking his fingers and touching his dark hair. “He’s so small, so defenceless” she spoke.

“He’s perfect Arya, just like you” Gendry leaned over and kissed her. Gendry noted how she was almost falling asleep. “You should sleep Arya, I’ll take care of him”. She nodded and dozed off. 

The maester appeared and placed two drops of milk of the poppy On her tongue. Gendry had lost himself again in his sons small little fingers. He knew that they were a family now, a real family.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far

Aryas eyes fluttered open against the dawn streaming in past the curtains. She attempted to turn her body towards Gendry but as soon as she tried a stab of pain shot through her stomach. Instead she settled on turning her head. 

Gendrys black hair had grown much longer over the past few months. Arya extended her hand to cup his face. Suddenly a whimper rose from the other side of the room. 

Gendry awoke immediately. She smiled warmly at him. He brought his hand to hers and kissed it. As if to draw their attention, the little whimper began to grow louder. 

Gendry moved and helped Arya to sit up. Then he brought the child to her. Arya began to nurse him as Gendry made a point to look at a very interesting spot on the wall. “Gendry, you don’t need to look away. You’ve seen me have him and you were there when we made him. It’s nothing that you haven’t seen before” she smiled at him.

“Well we can’t keep calling him him forever. We have to make him. I was thinking Rob might be a possible name” Gendry spoke. 

“He does look like a Rob, doesn’t he?” Arya giggled.

“I wouldn’t know Milady, I never met either of them” Gendry replied comically.

“From the grip he has on my night shift, I can tell he has your strength. If he’s to be our only child, we should give him a strong, respectful name”Arya agreed.

Rob dozed in Aryas arms after his feeding was finished. Gendry lifted him from Arya gently and placed him back in his crib.

Slowly Arya spoke, “I can’t understand who would do this to me, to us. I’ve spent the last few days going through anyone I can think of that would hate us or have reason to hate us”

Gendry could feel the worry in her voice. “The hound and the maester are inquiring in town. They can’t explain it either love” he replied stroking her hair.

“How much must they hate me to do that. What have I ever done to them to deserve it? Maybe it’s the price I pay for the killing, some sick joke the Gods are playing on me” Arya sniffled. 

“No Arya, you never deserved this. Whoever has done it, must not have been in their right mind” Gendry calmed her. 

They were both silently thinking when a knock on their chamber door disturbed them. Gendry got up and opened the door. Outside was a frustrated but confused Clegane. 

“Jamie Lannister is here to see you two. He’s demanding it actually, waving his hand around like he’s in charge. Pain in my arse. He’s a bit on edge too, you’ll understand when you hear his ramblings. You’ll find him in the great hall” Clegane replied gruffly.

Gendry looked at Arya and she looked at him. “Clegane I want you to stay with Arya, while I see to Ser Jamie” and he threw on his dressing gown before leaving for the great hall.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, apologies for my absence here. I don’t know how frequent these updates will be from now on but I’ll try get something up maybe once a week. In this chapter some of you will not like what I’m setting up in this chapter but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Please comment below your thoughts on this chapter.

Gendry walked cautiously in to meet with Ser Jamie. Inside Jamie was pacing up and down, wearing out the threads of his boots. Jamie’s head turned as soon as Gendry entered. 

“Gendry, Arya is in danger. It’s Sansa, she’s done something awful. Cersei caused all of this she twisted her mind” Jamie breathed. 

Gendry began “Ser, you are too late, Arya-“ Jamie gasped. “What of the babe? As soon as I got word from Tyrion, I rode here, damn near killed my horse. Gendry, I am so sorry I didn’t get here in time. Brienne will be devastated. Gods” he despaired. 

Gendry realised that Jamie thought Arya had died. “Ser Jamie, she is alive” he smiled “and so is our son” Jamie looked relieved.

Gendry spoke, “Arya fell ill a little while ago. The blood she lost Jamie, I’ve seen men die and not lose as much as she did that day” “Gendry, I am so sorry, if only I’d gotten here sooner. Tyrion wrote me as soon as he discovered Sansas plot. He doesn’t think she suspects that he knows. She has spies everywhere. Tyrion doesn’t even recognise her anymore. Gendry, Arya and the babe are still in danger. Sansa has hired sell swords, not just any sell swords, these are women who could pass for handmaidens or cooks. You’ll never see it coming” Jamie rambled. 

“Why would she do this to her own sister? I begged her not to take this out on Arya. This is all my fault” Gendry fretted. 

Hearing heavy footsteps they both turned to look at the door. Arya appeared. 

“Love, you need to rest. Rob needs you strong and healthy” Gendry rushed over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and hip. 

“What’s he doing here?” Arya glanced at Jamie. “Did he do this to me?” her anger rose. 

“No Arya, I’d never” Jamie pleaded. “ I came here with news from my brother of your sister. It seems my sister spoke poison in to Sansas ear once too many times” Arya looked over Gendry towards Jamie, raising her eyebrows. 

“My sister is nothing like that. Why would she do this? It doesn’t make sense” she concluded. 

“It’s my fault Arya. I ruined you” Gendry looked at her forlornly. She stroked his cheek and shook her head. 

“No, it’s not that” Jamie began “Sansa is barren. She can never experience what you have had in being with child or as a mother. She wanted you to know what it feels like. I am so sorry Arya. My sister has caused all of this” Jamie put his head in his hands. 

Arya gasped and looked between Gendry and Jamie.


End file.
